


Burden of the Older Brother

by lithium223



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyfire is tired of watching his brothers every weekend and wants to have some fun. But will he be able to handle leaving his brothers by themselves while he lives it up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burden of the Older Brother

It was just another day in Skyfire's life as he sat at home on the weekend and babysat his little brothers, and Skyfire was bored. It had been a vorn since his parents had split up. Skyfire didn't feel too bad about it. His creator was never around. The only family Skyfire had was his carrier and his three little brothers and that was fine; until his carrier started dating again.

At first it didn't seem like a big deal. Once or maybe twice a month, Skyfire's carrier would ask if he could watch his brothers and Skyfire said yes. Then that couple of times a month turned into every other week, and then it became every week.

Skyfire's carrier didn't even ask anymore. She'd just walk out the door, saying "See you boys in the morning," and was gone.

So once again, Skyfire was stuck at home with his brothers, Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp. And he was hating every moment of it. At least Thundercracker had enough sense to just sit on the couch and watch the viewer with him. However, Skyfire could hear Starscream and Skywarp fighting upstairs over something stupid. Primus they were so annoying.

Why the frag did he have to watch them all the time? Didn't his carrier realize that he had a life too and that he wanted to go live it instead of baby-sitting these pests all the time? Pit, the least she could do was ask.

Skyfire checked his chronometer and was not relieved to find out it was now bedtime.

So once again, Skyfire had to begin the weekly ritual of rounding up his brothers and putting them to bed. Thirty minutes later, the brats were in recharge and Skyfire was still bored on the couch. Skyfire jumped when he received a ping from his com-link. Looking at the contact, the shuttle was curious to see that Perceptor was trying to message him. Opening the com. Skyfire greeted the microscope. _"Hey Percy."_

" _Hey, Sky. You know there's a party at Wheeljack's right now. You really should come."_

Skyfire glanced at upstairs. His brothers were recharging and his carrier wouldn't be back till tomorrow. She would never know that he left. What's the worst that could happen?

Debating about it for a few moments, the shuttle replied " _Okay._

* * *

Wheeljacks's party was everything a party was supposed to be, loud, lots of music, plenty of people, and plenty of high grade being passed around. There were plenty of pretty mecha around and a couple had shown interest, but Skyfire wasn't enjoying any of it. Everything felt wrong. He had come to the party to have fun. To live a little for once.

Yet all he could think about was if something happened to his brothers while he was gone.

What if someone broke in and kidnapped them, or just shot them? Or what if there was a fire and they burned to death because he wasn't there to get them out? Or what if they woke up and decided to climb out the window?

Skyfire was jerked out of his thoughts when he felt Perceptor nudge him. "Skyfire, are you okay?" the much smaller mech asked.

The shuttle shook his head. "No. Sorry Perce, but I have to get home. I left my brothers alone and I'm afraid something will happened if I'm not there." With a quick goodbye to his friend, Skyfire left the party.

 Once outside the white mechling transformed and raced home. 

* * *

Soon, Skyfire had reached the house. Transforming back into bipedal form, Skyfire quickly punched in the code to the front door of his house and ran upstairs to his brothers' room. Stopping in front of the door, Skyfire took a couple of breaths to calm himself and then slowly opened the door.

Opening the door, as quietly as he could, he was relieved to find Thundercracker, Starscream, and Skywarp still in recharge. Closing the door, Skyfire walked downstairs and settled on the couch. Grabbing the remote, Skyfire turned on the viewer.

Just like every weekend.


End file.
